


Here He Lies

by Oswald



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (little bit of relationships, :P, Creepy shit, F/F, F/M, Ghost Stories, M/M, Memories, Multi, dont give me crap for this horrid monstrousity, ghost - Freeform, ooooo haunted vases, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald/pseuds/Oswald
Summary: “Here lies the dead body of a young man and loving friend. His life was short and he will always be in our hearts.” the priest said addressing the funeral attendees. "oh what shall we ever do without him?"





	1. Chapter 1

“Here lies the dead body of a young man and loving friend. His life was short and he will always be in our hearts.” the old priest said leaning on his cane. His wrinkled feathers covered his eyes and his long beard almost touched the ground.  
The was no sniffling in the audience as they starred with bored expressions at the black coffin and tiny owl priest. 

When the old man saw no reaction he continued. “It was said by some people that he was confused, misguided in his life that led him down a dark path. But we should learn from his mistakes and not jump off 40 story buildings to get away from the police,” he said and a tall man in the front row laughed. Quackerjack laughed and laughed until Megavolt elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Jack stop! You don’t want his ghost to come back and kill you right?” he spat. The jester chuckled and shrugged. “To be honest at this point sparky I don’t really care. He’s dead and the most he can do at this point is decay into the dirt.” he joked. Elmo frowned and turned back to the front. 

“It is a shame we will never see this talented man reform and do great things.” 

Ya right ‘reform’

“He would have done great things.

Oh please.

“It is almost as if-”

A mallard in the back stood up. “Is this all really true?” he exclaimed and the girl beside him sighed and shook her head. The mallard walked out into the aisle and took over the stage. 

“I mean, he wasn’t anything like this! He wasn’t loving, or any of that!” he huffed the feathers at the top of his head ruffled. The priest frowned at this outburst. “Sir if you have anything to say that isn’t kind please keep it to yourself.”

“But he doesn’t deserve kindness! Megavolt tell us one thing that Negaduck did that was nice!” 

The rat blinked and looked around before answering. “Well um, I’m not sure.” he stuttered.  
Darkwing nodded. “See?! Why should we even be here? No one actually liked Negs!” 

There was a murmur in the crowd then Bud Flood cleared his throat. The water dog raised a brow and spoke. “Is there a point to using his pen name though if you don’t have the least bit of respect or emotion for the guy?” he asked annoyed. 

Darkwing blinked and chuckled. “Well, I- um. That doesn’t matter, forget I said anything in the first place,” he said and walked back to his seat. 

The elder grunted and nodded. “Great that is the end of my speech, anyone else like to come up and say something nice about this young man?” 

No one made a sound and the owl sighed. “It’s an open casket so come up and leave you prayers or whatever,” he muttered walking off of the stand. 

Everyone stood from their chairs either to leave or look at the dead body that was laying in the black gothic coffin. “What’s with the emo funeral anyway?” Jack asked the unconscious Negaduck when he got no answer he turned to Megavolt beside him. 

The rat rubbed his temples and groaned. “He’s dead jack remember?”  
The clown mumbled in disappointment and left. 

Gosalyn dragged Drake up to stare at the body with awe. The superhero frowned. “I can’t believe this! Why would there even be a funeral for a villain that doesn’t deserve it?!” 

The duckling huffed. “Come on dad have some respect for the dead! Also, this means one last villain for Darkwing Duck to fight!” she said grinning. Drake groaned. “Ya sure,” he said.

The funeral ended shortly after and a group of people crowded outside. 

Bushroot was the first to break the silence. “So how exactly did he die?” 

Drake sighed. “Well, the news says that he jumped from a tall building and got crushed by the impact.”

“That can’t be true did you see the corpse? Either the mortuary did an amazing job at putting him back together or that was just a cover-up.” Sputterspark said. 

They all nodded and a small woman clicked her heel to the ground to grab their attention. “Well, are we gonna do anything about it? Drake, I don’t expect anything from you or your girlfriend but I think the rest of us should figure this little situation out. Negaduck still owes me for multiple incidents.” The small woman growled, her face covered in a black veil and a thick hat along with it. 

Darkwing narrowed his eyes at her. “You came all the way from Duckburg to be here? What exactly does a dead man owe you Magica?”

The witch smiled lightly and shrugged. “That’s between me and good ol’ negs in there.” she cackled.  
Drake frowned at her answer and turned away to leave. “Go ahead and solve this mystery. It’s none of my business anyways.” 

The rest of the group watched him go then turned back to themselves. “You’d think the actual detective would want to help us,” Bushroot said. The Liquidator scowled. “He’s just being an ass like always. Besides, he’ll probably just jump into the mystery the second we find any actual evidence.”

………………………………………

Magica pulled out a trunk from under the stairwell of the old house, she blew off the top from dust and pulled it open. “Don't tell him I’m showing you this,” she said to Elmo and Jack. They nodded and helped her drag the chest to the living room and peered at its containments. 

“Baby photos?” Jack asked glaring at a picture of a carefree little duckling in overalls. Magica snatched the photo away. “Don’t touch anything.” she snarled. Megavolt sat on the couch and looked inside. “What is all this?” he asked and Magica placed the polaroid back carefully. 

“It’s more of a mix of stuff about himself.” the witch said pulling up a pink bow. “I don’t think he’s told you about the kid, yet though.” 

Megavolt coughed. “What kid?” 

Magica looked up at him. “Gosalyn Mallard, well his Gosalyn. I think he called her Josalyn” 

Jack tried again to pick up another photo but Megavolt slapped his hand away. Magica instead grabbed the picture and sighed. “She disappeared after a while, either Negaduck has no idea where she went or he refuses to say,” she explained. 

They fell silent sitting and staring at the photo with a young girl and the masked menace posing behind her. They were dressed in nice black and dull clothes that look like they came out of a Tim Burton movie. Elmo opened his mouth to speak but a vase hit the wall beside him and shattered into tiny little pieces. 

The rat yelp and fell back. “What was that?!” he shrieked. Jack and Magica were on their feet too, their expressions as if they had seen a ghost. But those weren't real right? No, they’re not.

They stared at what was left of the vase. Magical scowled. 

“That came out of nowhere,” she muttered. 

Jack scratched his head. “How do you think it did that?” he asked and the others didn’t say anything. The trunk slammed shut right after though. They all jumped and ran to the kitchen, their eyes wide and fearful.

"well shit."


	2. The dead

“Will you knobs listen to me?!” he growled and picked up a vase from the coffee table throwing it at Megavolt. Negaduck hissed and kicked the trunk closed with his foot. “Get out of my stuff! Get out of my house!” he exclaimed, though the group didn’t seem to notice. They stood in the kitchen terrified. Negaduck walked up to them with his hands on his hips. “Hello?! Am i invisible or what!?”

Magica grabbed her coat and hat from the kitchen table, walking over to the front door. “Lets go.” she said and the two other villains nodded, following her out.

Negaduck frowned, shuffling his feet against the carpet. “Stupid knobs, I’m not dead.” he growled. The sun hung low in the sky as the spirit of the villain sat with his head in his hands on the couch, orange and gold filtered in through the windows and bathed the house in afternoon light. A knock at the door pulled Negaduck out of his trance. 

A young girl walked in walked in and sat on the couch next to him, though she didn’t seem to notice he was there. 

“I’m sorry you died.” she said pulling off her coat and fixing the wrinkles in her dress. Negaduck stared at her and the young girl continued, messing with the lock on the chest with her foot. “I feel like you were a coward when you died. Did you really jump off of a building to avoid police?” she muttered.

Negaduck snapped. “Jumped from a building?! JUMPED FROM A BUILDING?!” he screamed, he got ot his feet. “Is that what they said happened?! What the hell is this?!” 

Josalyn sat silently looking down at the floor. “Why would you do something like that?” she asked. Negaduck crouched in front of her. “No! I didn’t! I meant that’s not what happened!” he said grabbing her hands. 

The girl didn’t answer instead she opened up the trunk and grabbed the photo of the two of them. “I’m sorry I left.” she said ripping the photo in half. “But it looks like you didn’t care anyways.”

She left, scattering the pieces of paper on the floor. The older duck panicked “Josalyn Mallard get back here! Don’t ignore me and get back here!” Negaduck exclaimed running after her as she made her way down the sidewalk. She stopped and turned back. “Hello?” she called. Negaduck blinked and waved his hand in front of her. “Wake up! Josalyn listen it’s me! Wake up from your stupid day dream and look at me!” 

Josalyn stared at him then shrugged returning to her walk. The villain growled and kicked a pebble, hitting her in the back of the head. “Ow!” she shrieked. “What the heck? Tank if that’s you I swear on my father’s grave!” she screamed. When no answer came she walked back up to the house. “Come on this isn’t funny!” 

Another rock rolled up to her foot, she picked it up and threw it away. “If you don’t show yourself I’ll kill you!” she threatened.

Negaduck watched, trying to find another small object to throw at her, his sight caught a doll lying in the grass. He picked it up and dragged it into the house. 

Josalyn screamed at the moving doll and grabbed a large stick. “Who are you?!” she exclaimed following the doll inside. The doll plopped down onto the floor, Josalyn picked it up inspecting it there was no strings connected to it and she kicked it away. 

“Dad?” she asked 

“Gosalyn!” 

The duckling screamed and fell back, Darkwing duck winced and helped her up. 

“Mr. Darkwing what are you doing here?” she asked and the hero sighed. “I came to look for clues on what happened to Negaduck.” he explained. 

Josalyn’s eyes were wide and she pointed to the doll. “Did you see it move?!” 

Darkwing raised a brow. “No? It’s just a doll Gos.” he chuckled

The duckling huffed. “So why are you all of a sudden interested in a coward's death?” she muttered. Darkwing stood over the broken vase with his hands on his hips. “Well i wasn’t about to let everyone else have the fun in trying to solve this mystery.” he grinned.

Josalyn raised a brow. “Mystery?” 

Darkwing nodded. “You don’t really thing that Neg’s threw himself off a building right?” 

Josalyn blinked. “Wait he didn’t?”

The hero stood up straight. “Well if that were the case it doesn’t completely add up.” he said Josalyn followed him to the kitchen. He inspected the table with a hum. “Some one else was here.” he said Josalyn raised a brow. 

“Well it’s just been me for the past half an hour.” she said staring at the doll who now stood up and stared back at her. “Mr. Darkwing that doll moved again!” she cried.

Darkwing looked over at the toy and smiled. “Josalyn it’s just a doll.” he said then the toy walked towards them. The hero screamed and threw it out the window. 

Negaduck watched the toy get flung outside in surprise. “Really Dorkwing?!” he said stomping his foot. The hero froze. “Did you hear that?” he asked and Josalyn pressed her back to him. “Ya, it sounded like a bang.” she whispered. Negaduck huffed and stomped his foot again. 

“HELLO ARE YOU DEAF?” 

Darkwing grabbed Josalyn’s hand and slowly walked out of the house. “Gos lets go.” he said and took off with her. Negaduck growled and ran after them following them all the way to the portal.

……………………………

“Hello Dark Darling.” Morgana greeted when the hero entered her home. Darkwing smiled and Josalyn wandered around in awe at her house. “Wow, love the decorations miss McCawber.” she said with a grin. Morgana turned to look at her. “Why thank you Gosalyn, and hello Negaduck.” she said grabbing her spell book. 

Josalyn froze. “Who?” 

Morgana didn’t turn around and pointed beside her. “Negaduck my dear.” 

Darkwing Laughed uncertainty. “That's funny Morg.” he said and the witch frowned. 

“Here, I’m finished.” she said and put away her supplies. 

Negaduck growled. “You idiot! She can see me! Not like you are doing any better!” he spat and the hero walked straight through the villain. 

“Don't ignore me!” he growled, Josalyn went up to Darkwing when the witch left the room. “She was just pretending right? He really is isn’t right? Right?!” she asked and Darkwing put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Um, I’m not sure Gos.” he winked at her. Negaduck slapped Darkwing across the back of his head. “Damn right I’m here! Josalyn I’m here! I swear!” 

Morgana came back in holding a piece of paper. “Who wants a seance?”


	3. Not quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm ghosties

They all sat at the table, hands joined together and candles illuminating the dark room. There was and empty chair where Negaduck sat refusing to hold hand with Darkwing. “I’m not doing it, this is stupid Morgana.” he said and the witch sighed. 

“Will you please just hold his hand.” she muttered and the spirit growled standing up and knocking down the chair as he did. “No.” he walked off to another room in the house and Morgana instead grabbed the masked Mallard’s hand. 

“The purpose of this seance is to grant both of you the ability to see and hear Negaduck.” she said. Josalyn stared at the overturned chair and frowned. “This is stupid, He’s dead and there’s no such thing as ghosts.” she muttered closing her eyes along with everyone else.

Darkwing nodded. “But I have to figure out this mystery.” he grunted. Josalyn rolled her eyes and watched the candles. 

“Negaduck, we summon you and your energy, to allow these two being access to the spiritual realm to be able to communicate with you.” Morgana said. Negaduck looked back inside the room and scoffed. “I don’t know how to do that Morg!” he exclaimed but the witch ignored him. 

“Darkwing can you see Negaduck?” she asked and the hero opened his eye. He looked around but saw nothing. “Um, no. No I can’t.”

Morgana frowned. “Gosalyn can you see negaduck?” Josalyn opened her eyes and screamed. 

“Jeez kid, I know I look like trash but it’s not that bad!” Negaduck scowled.

Josalyn jumped up. “Your alive!”

The villain shook his head. “No I’m dead, good guess though.” Josalyn tried to hug him but instead fell through his torso, and landed on the tile floor behind him. “Oof!”  
Darkwing raised a brow. “Ok guys stop playing tricks on me.” he said and received another slap by his counterpart. Josalyn dusted off her clothes. “I don't understand! How long have you been here!?”

Negaduck rubbed his chin. “Since you showed up back home kid.” he smiled lightly.

Josalyn laughed. “This is amazing! I missed you! And and-” she stopped and frowned. “And I called you a coward and tore up that photo.” she muttered.

Negaduck shrugged unfazed by her actions. “Kid, i probably would have done way worse.”

Morgana smiled. “Darkwing didn’t you want to ask Negaduck something?”

The hero was up in a second. “What happened?! I need to know exactly what happened.” he said

Negaduck’s smile fell. “I’m not sure.”

Josalyn jumped up. “What do you mean you don’t know! You died!” 

Negaduck nodded. “See kid I don’t know how i died. Last thing I really remember is.” he tapped his foot.

“Shit, all i can pull together is a gunshot.” 

Darkwing narrowed his brows. “What did he say?”

……………………

Drake opened up his front door with a yawn. Gosalyn greeted him from the living room. “Heya dad! Where ya been?” she asked shoving her hockey stick into Honker’s arms. The mallard chuckled. “I was at Morgana’s and I brought some guests.” he groaned.

Josalyn walked out from behind him and waved. Gosalyn blinked at her. “Hello? Are you the other-Gosalyn?” she asked and Jos nodded, 

“Hey watch it kid!” Negaduck growled. After 3 hours of spiritual tests Darkwing had finally gained the ability to see Negaduck, who was more than happy to cuss the hero out when he did. Now Drake rubbed his eyes, “Gosalyn why not show um, Josalyn to your room hm?” he asked and the two kids nodded. Drake motioned for Negaduck to follow him and they sat at the table. 

“Gunshot gunshot.” he muttered over and over, looking through reports and documents from a stack. “Hey Negs you good with guns, do you know what gun it was?” he asked.   
The villain growled. “No idiot, but here’s an idea why not start with the corpse huh? Perhaps there’s still a bullet in my gut.” he joked.

Drake closed the file. “What an amazing idea.”


	4. Walking Corpse

Crickets cried in the fields surrounding the graveyard as the Ratcatcher pulled up to the side of the road. 

“They already buried me?!” Negaduck shrieked and Darkwing shook his head. “No not yet, your body is still considered evidence for some reason.”

Negaduck sighed. “And a good thing it is too.”

They walked up to funeral parlor. Where the casket was still on display. Darkwing lifted it up and revealed the duck who looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. 

Negaduck stared down at himself and Darkwing frowned. 

“Are you ok?” he asked but the villain didn’t answer. “Negs.”

Negaduck looked at him. “what?” he asked and Darkwing shook his head. 

“Well i think we should find the autopsy reports first, no idea where those are though.” 

Negaduck rolled his eyes and pulled open a desk door. “Here idiot” he spat

Darkwing grabbed a small manila folder and opened it. “There’s only one page?” he exclaimed. Negaduck snatched the paper from him. “Ya and it’s all just my police record added with whatever the story is on how I ‘died’” 

The hero grabbed the paper from him, furiously. “This is so frustrating! What could the authorities want to hide with this case?” 

Negaduck shrugged. “Oh I don’t know. Wait don't you work for the authorities?” he asked. 

Darkwing slid the paper in it’s folder. “Maybe…” he muttered going into thought. “We need to go S.H.U.S.H” he said running out of the building.

S.H.U.S.H headquarters was empty aside from the security guards inside. Darkwing walked down it’s halls till he came up to a specific door.

“Hooter?” the hero asked walking in. J. Gander was seated at his desk when they entered. “Why hello Darkwing! Have a seat.” he greeted. Darkwing found a chair and cleared his throat. 

“I’m working on a case and I need to know the details of a death. Plus the event library is closed so i can’t get into there.” 

Hooter nodded wiping off his spectacles. “What crime as it Darkwing?” 

“The death of Negaduck.”

Hooter went silent. “What’s the point? We already had enough agents out there and all evidence equals Negaduck had a bit of a ‘suicidal’ moment.” he said.

Negaduck growled and slapped the papers on the director’s desk off and onto the floor. “SHUT UP! THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” 

Hooter jumped at the mass of flying pages and chuckled. “Air conditioning am I correct?” he joked. Darkwing frowned. “That still doesn’t make sense to me.” he said and the small owl shrugged. 

“Have a good night Darkwing.” 

They walked out of the building and back to the Ratcatcher, dawn was already starting to break in the sky. 

“Are you ok?” The hero asked mounting his bike. Negaduck growled. “Quit asking me that! I don’t need your concern or anything!” he exclaimed and walked in the other direction. 

Darkwing huffed. “Sorry.” he said and Negaduck growled. 

“Sorry for what?!” 

The hero got off his bike and walked up to the ghost. “I’m sorry for not being able to save you, for making you upset and I don’t know. I’m sorry okay?”

Negaduck stared at him. “Shut up.” he ordered and walked off.

………………………..

Josalyn walked out of the home and into the backyard when the morning sun began to come out. 

She sighed and listened as the sound of a car pulled up to the driveway. Drake mallard walked through the gate of the fence with a concerned expression. 

“Where’s Negaduck?” Josalyn asked pulling at the rim of her jacket. Drake frowned. “I don’t know, but i think you should stay here for a while or until we can contact some other family member. 

The man opened up the screen door of the house. “Are your grandparents still alive?” he asked. 

Josalyn shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never actually seen them before.”

Drake nodded, leaving her outside as he walking back to the house.


	5. Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm depression lol

Negaduck growled and kicked clumps off dirt and grass in the middle of the Saint Canard cemetery, though every time he did it he would become more transparent and unable to pick up solid objects. “What the hell?!” he spat and tried to grab a stick from the ground. His fingers slipping through it. 

The villain frowned and sat on top of a grave. “Motherfuck-” 

A gunshot echoed through the air and he froze. Then the grave-site turned to the top of a building, a high skyscraper that hovered over Saint Canard.The villain scowled looking around and over the concrete structure.  
Another gunshot was heard and a bullet pierced through his torso.

The villain gasped and fell to his knees. Negaduck looked over his shoulder at the culprit, a black figure, a cape, and that stupid hat. 

Darkwing had shot him.

Negaduck gasped, sitting up from the grassy plain outside of the Cemetery. He got to his feet.  
Darkwing had shot him Darkwing had shot himDarkwinghadshothimDarkwinghadshothim.

The villain stood there, his head hung over. He didn’t believe it, but yet he did. Was there really a reason to why Darkwing had done it? No… well ya there was.

Negaduck rubbed his eyes. “I’m going crazy.” he muttered. 

……………….  
Darkwing stepped through the Negaverse portal with Josalyn at his side. Rain poured down buckets and thunder grumbled ahead.

Josalyn lead the way to the mallard house, the door slid open. 

Magica gasped dropping a book she had in her hands. “Gosalyn how did you get here?” she asked.

The duckling frowned “through the portal.”

Magica looked up at Darkwing and scowled. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with this!” she exclaimed jabbing a finger into his chest. 

The hero shook his head. “Well obviously i realized how important it really is!” 

The witch rolled her eyes and beckoned them forward. “Look, this might sound unprofessional but I believe Negaduck came back as a disembodied spirit!” she said

Josalyn nodded. “We know! But he disappeared, we thought he might have come back here to do his usual ‘depressed sulking’” she groaned

They stood there, expecting someone to jump out, but nothing happened.

“I don’t think he’s here.”

Josalyn growled stomping her foot. “Then where else could he be!”

Negaduck’s jaw dropped. “I thought you said you could see me!” he screamed. “I’m not doing this again young lady! Stop ignoring me!” 

Magica shrugged. “Who knows, but perhaps lets not rule out the fact that he might have moved on.”

“I haven’t ‘MOVED ON’ Magica!”

“That would explain his disappearance.”

“I haven’t disappeared either!” 

Darkwing looked at his watch. “The burial starts in 30 minutes.”

Magica raised a brow. “But dont they bury the body during the funeral?” 

Darkwing nodded. “They had to wait for other clues before they buried him. Come on Jos, I don’t think he’s here anymore.”


	6. LIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there's some minor violence in here, along with as some other character death :P

It was actually raining this time when they had the second funeral. Negaduck was having an anxiety attack as they lowered the casket into the ground. Darkwing watched in pain as all his clues disappeared, and Josalyn who was at his side lifted her head up to conceal the tears. The old man who had been there at the first service was also there. “Such a shame,” he said and took a sip from his Pepsi. 

The other four villains of the fearsome five carried the coffin and lowered it into the ground. When it was settled they dropped a red bouquet onto the lid of the container before covering it up with dirt. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance as they shoved in the headstone. Darkwing raised a brow, “Drake mallard?” he asked. Magica looked over at him in surprise. “Well, darling you're a bit late to the party huh,” she said. 

Josalyn’s expression was blank and she kept her gaze on the headstone. “Wait, the headstone says the cause of death was murder,” she said and walked onto the grave. 

Well even if it wasn’t very formal to walk onto your father’s grave, I guess you could say it was necessary. 

Negaduck blinked. “Well ya, Darkwing and I figured out that I had been shot.” 

Darkwing also blinked. “Well ya me and Negs figured out that he had been shot.” 

Josalyn rubbed her chin, “but that wasn’t officially released, and wasn’t S.H.U.S.H the one to gift us the gravestone?” she asked

Darkwing nodded and Negaduck raised a brow. 

Josalyn snapped her fingers. “Well then S.H.U.S.H must know what happened!” 

Darkwing sighed. “Well sorry kiddo we already went to S.H.U.S.H,” he said and the girl shook her head. “Well, I think whatever they told you was a cover-up.”  
The group gasped and Josalyn stood proudly. “Let's go!” she said but no one moved. 

Megavolt frowned. “Hey, kid? Why don’t we just drop it?” he said 

Josalyn blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, why not let Negaduck rest for now?”

The duckling’s heart broke. Was it better just to let Negaduck rest and be at peace? She shook away the thoughts in her head. “No! I won’t give up till I get him back!!!” she screamed and now there was more concern. He was dead, and Josalyn wanted him alive…. Josalyn wanted the impossible. 

She huffed and backed away from the group. “Idiots! Your all idiots!!” she exclaimed and ran off. Darkwing tried to run after her but he tripped on a headstone and landed on his beak. “Jos wait!” he called but she had already weaved out through the graveyard and to another location. 

The duckling didn’t fight back her tears as she ran into another part of the graveyard. She slipped through a black metal fence and into the land of destroyed headstones. She walked up to an old fountain memorial and sat on the edge. Her tears fell into the dirty rain and leaf filled water. Her reflection was weird though and she had to have a double take before realizing what had happened to her image. 

“Kid don't be upset, I don't know how to deal with crying.” 

Josalyn frowned at the spirit that appeared behind her in the water. “What? so now you're only visible in old fountains?” she scoffed and Negaduck looked sad for a moment. 

“Look, I don't know so much about ghosts and that stuff but I need to let you know that it really doesn't matter.” 

The duckling raised a brow. “What doesn't matter?” she squeaked. 

“It doesn’t matter if we figure out what happened because, in the end, I’m still….Dead.” Negaduck said. 

She didn’t want to believe his words, but she knew it was true. “I have a question,” she said and the villain nodded. 

Josalyn sniffled. “Why didn’t you send me away when I came back?” 

Negaduck shrugged. “Cause I didn’t want to send you away in the first place,” he muttered.  
With that last sentence, he disappeared leaving Josalyn alone.  
Josalyn sobbed as the rain began to pour down from the dark cloudy sky. She was completely drenched when Bushroot walked through the fence the same way she did and sat next to her. 

“What do you want to do now?” he asked nervously. Josalyn smiled and turned to face him. There was murder in her eyes. 

“I want to kill the killer,” she said with a large grin. Lightning flashed in the distance for more effect and Bushroot’s eyes widened.

……………

Darkwing was pacing the room when Josalyn walked through the doors from the storm. 

“Josalyn! Where have you been?!” he asked ripping off his coat and wrapping it around her. Josalyn giggled and lifted up her hand, launchpad who was near them at the time screamed bloody murder and passed out. In the young girl’s hand were the eyes of Bushroot. 

“Your next!” her voice was rough and deep, especially for a young girl. Darkwing backed away. “Jos, let's rethink this okay?” he said but the girl ignored him. She pulled out a pink chainsaw from hammerspace and revved it up. “TIME TO DIE HERO!” she cackled.

Darkwing froze, thank goodness Gosalyn was next door at the Muddlefoots for the weekend. She started towards him with a crazed look, she kept a steady pace just like Negaduck would. Steady and firm.

She sliced the chainsaw across Darkwing but he dodged just in time. Instead, he grabbed the weapon and shoved it into the floor until it stopped working. He panted and looked up at Josalyn. 

“What the heck was that about young lady!?” he exclaimed. Josalyn blinked and seemed to look normal again, she cupped her face. “Oh my god! What am I doing?” she cried.

Darkwing sighed. “You haven't been possessed right?” he asked and the girl shook her head. 

Launchpad sat up and rubbed his head. “Whoa that was some weird dream,” he said. 

Josalyn sulked. “I’m sorry, I really don't know what's gotten into me,” she said and the purple mallard shrugged. 

“What were you planning on doing with that?” he asked motioning towards the dead saw. Josalyn frowned. “To kill,” she muttered. 

Launchpad looked fearful but Drake grabbed Josalyn’s hand. “Jos, we really need to learn to let go,” he said the girl nodded. “I know, that's why I’ve lined the house with explosives.” 

Darkwing perked up and stared as that maniacal expression returned to the young girl. “What was that?”

It wasn’t a big explosion just enough to catch the home in flames, Darkwing and his sidekick blacked out leaving Josalyn to walk out of the burning home alone. The firefighters ignored her as they ran into the building. She smirked and made her way downtown. In the trail of her wake a line of destruction, fires, bloodied streets, spilling fire hydrants, you know the usual city destruction. Josalyn kicked open the doors to S.H.U.S.H headquarters and the mass of agents and security froze. 

She pulled out a pistol and shot a bullet into the ceiling. “I need answers! And I'm not leaving till I get them!” she shrieked. The group of employees separated into two parts, in the middle stood J. Gander. The director sighed and handed her a portfolio. The girl opened it and gasped. She nodded to him and walked out.

It was a mass of pictures and descriptions. She sat at the steps of the secret agency building looking through and reading. It was the real thing. 

Darkwing duck had earlier that day fought the mad scientist Bushroot downtown when after being attacked by a strange plant there was another alert of Negaduck robbing central bank. Rushing to the scene the strange plant’s powers took control of Darkwing causing him to grab a discarded weapon that came off of Negaduck, and to pull the trigger. Darkwing had no recollection afterward 

“Good thing I killed him” Josalyn muttered. She slapped the folder shut with a blank face.


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a happy ending except Josalyn :((((((((((

Darkwing gasped and sat up, he was laying in the front lawn of his house. He was ok and for what it seemed Launchpad was too, but their home was still up in flames. 

“Where's Josalyn?” he asked to no one in particular. He jumped to his feet. “Josalyn?!” he called and stopped when someone kicked his leg. 

“Dad! She left, she’s causing some commotion downtown too.” Gosalyn said behind him. Darkwing blinked and sprinted into the house, slamming himself into one of the blue chairs that would take him to Darkwing tower. He flipped after slapping the button on the small statue of Basil. Once there, he hopped onto the ratcatcher speeding into the main part of Saint Canard. 

Josalyn had caused everyone to cry out in fear when they caught sight of her, she walked casually through the city and stopped when a puddle of dirty water came in front of her. 

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Negaduck bit his lip. 

“Good job?” he said

Josalyn frowned. “That’s it? A good job? I solved your stupid death mystery!” she threw the folder down into the puddle. 

The villain blinked. “And you destroyed half the city in the process. I would be more proud if you had done it on purpose.” 

Josalyn felt the hot tears return and prick her eyes. “Shut up! Your a horrible person and an even worse father!” she screamed. 

Negaduck didn’t seem fazed. “Well, I wasn’t trying to be anything other than the worst.” 

The duckling stared at him, then laughed. “I should have known, You don’t even care about me! You didn’t even care in the first place!” 

The spirit growled. “Ya! Why in the world would I care about some pigtailed stuck up brat?!” he exclaimed. 

Josalyn clenched her fists. “You only wanted me for the stupid code! But I was too young to remember anything! You only wanted me to do your chores and clean your stupid house, but I never did it good enough! You didn’t send me away cause you're a lazy bastard!” 

“Yea, I know I am” Negaduck muttered. “And that’s exactly what got me killed.” 

Josalyn looked down at her opposite hand where a pistol laid. She screamed and dropped the weapon. 

“Looks like I raised you to be at least a tiny bit of a monster.”

The duckling reached into her pocket and pulled out the ripped up photo. She stared at it and sighed. 

She grabbed a lighter and set the pieces on fire, dropping them into the puddle. “You needed to die,” she growled and stalked off. 

Negaduck watched her go and disappeared from the watery reflection. 

 

Darkwing Duck raced through the traffic, his mind racing as fast as his bike. He slammed on the brakes when he saw Josalyn standing at a traffic light. “Jos!” he exclaimed and she looked up. 

“No it’s Gosalyn,” she muttered.

Darkwing frowned. “Wait I thought your name was Josalyn? You spent an entire day trying to get me to call you that.” he joked.

The duckling shook her head, Her hair was matted and messy. She pulled out her hair bows and let the red mane fall onto her shoulders. “Well, I prefer my real name, not a fake one.”

She stepped into the sidecar of the bike. “I don’t care if you take me to jail, I don’t care about anything right now,” she said and the hero crouched down beside her. 

“I’m technically obliqued to take you to prison.” he started. “But the good thing about living in the Negaverse, is that you can get away with almost anything.” he smiled lightly and Josalyn smiled too. 

“Your a bad man.” she laughed punching him in the arm playfully. Darkwing patted her shoulder with a grin and got onto his bike, speeding off towards the suburbs. 

 

Okay, so what happened next? Well, no one was quite sure. There had been rumors of whether Darkwing really took Josalyn to jail or not, but most just assumed if she had been imprisoned she broke out that same night. 

Saint Canard didn’t suffer very much from the devious downtown destruction as the civilians treated it like any other damage from a supervillain. Bushroot regenerated, like always and the Mallard house was easily put back together. 

Magica returned to Duckburg, hunting for her Number 1 dime she loved so much and the rest of the fearsome five returned to individual crimes. Though the thought of Negaduck never left their minds. Since he literally was always with them. 

‘“Idiots! You set off the alarm!” he screamed into Megavolt’s ear. The rat frowned. “I think you're worse as a ghost than in real life.” he groaned. The masked menace growled. “Say that again and you’ll be joining me!” he snarled.’

Darkwing continued his work as a hero, even now it was even harder since it turns out having your house haunted by your arch nemesis is not the best thing in the world. 

Negaduck bothered Darkwing to his wit's end, to the point where Morgana had to come in and ‘exorcise’ Negaduck. Of course, it didn’t work. Instead, It granted the ghost full fledge access to their power and electrical. A deed that impressed Megavolt so much he didn’t complain about his dead leader once for an entire week. 

Well, this was all fun and games but what happened to Josalyn?

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Josalyn sat near the window of her new home, it turned out that none of her relatives were alive and after hearing about her destruction in the prime-verse the friendly four decided not to let her back into their care. She changed almost everything about herself. Her hair, her dress, her personality. Everything changed and no matter how many times she was asked what her name was, she would never answer. 

Thus the orphanage gave her the name, death. He black dress, purple hair and secretive personality only reflected this name. Death sat looking out the window of the Negaverse Orphanage, silently. Waiting for potential adopters. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea this is the end, But I thought it would be fun to totally screw up Nega-Gosalyn's mind for this chapter and the last one. so she's emo now \/(0_0)\/ idk. Hope you enjoyed! for my next DWD fanfic, this story may or may not be relevant, I'll say when I post it. Baiiiii! -Misty


	8. Chapter 8

https://mistyrainbow101.tumblr.com/post/185434031338/here-he-lies


End file.
